


Mercy

by Moonlady9



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, One shot?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlady9/pseuds/Moonlady9
Summary: I was just looking for an ice cold beer in this cheap dive bar, but then she walked in, and she looked at me with most stunning emerald eyes I had ever seen. All she had to do was call me with a twitch of her finger and I was at her mercy.





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> This just came into my head and would not let me sleep until I wrote it. I was listening to Mercy by Duffy when this idea popped up. So here you go. Enjoy!  
> Please leave you thoughts!

It was a hot summer night, I could feel the humidity gluing my shirt to my skin as I stepped out of my truck. I walked into a dive bar that was on my way home, I had been to this one before but I didn’t frequent it, work hardly every took me to this side of Konoha but I needed an ice cold beer. I walked in, the warm and spicy air hit my nose, I sank into a stool and signaled for my beer. The bartender, the owner, middle aged, dark hair and a full beard passed me a beer with a smile and moved on to the next customer. I was glad that he didn’t want to talk, I just wanted a beer, I didn’t need a therapy session. I took a sip and smacked my lips, gods that was good. Just what I needed after a long hot day. I looked around, there was nothing particularly special about this dive bar, it had a pool table in a corner with dart boards and other stuff, it was dark enough to ease my tired eyes but not so dark I couldn’t see across the room. The bar top was worn, the booths had seen better days, but it felt relaxing. Someone was choosing a song from the juke box, a classic rock song.

I was two beers in, finally feeling a slight breeze from the air conditioning, when a cute blonde sat down next to me. She had been checking me out, I had noticed earlier, but I didn’t have the energy at the moment to strike up a conversation but looked like she wasn’t going to wait for me. She had a sweet smile, bright blue eyes and soft curls that framed her face. I hadn’t come in with the intention to pick someone up for the night, but if an opportunity came to me, I wasn’t fool enough to turn it down either.

“Hi Handsome. What’s your name?” He voice was cheery. I couldn’t help but smile.

“Hi, I’m Kakashi. What’s yours?” She twirled her hair in her fingers, all women did that when they flirted, it was endearing.

“I’m Kiko. How about I buy you a drink? You’re almost empty.” She ran her fingers down my nearly empty beer bottle, she bit her lip. She would do for the night. She signaled for a round, the bartender gave me a knowing look and winked. I chuckled under my breath, he probably saw it a lot at the bar.

Kiko and I chatted, she was touching my forearm, her touches light and airy. Soon enough it was dark, I was thinking I needed to wrap this up and take Kiko home soon. I had my back to the door so I didn’t notice any of the people coming in but I saw Kiko stiffen. I instinctually looked behind me to see what had cause her strained reaction and I felt myself do the same. Kiko mumbled something to me but I didn’t quiet catch it, by the time I turned back Kiko was walking out the door with her friends. I looked back to what had caught my attention, it was a woman. She was leaning over the bar asking for a drink, she was wearing a red leather miniskirt that showed off her lean legs, a black thin strapped top and chunky heeled boots, but the most unique thing about her was her hair, it fell down her back in a tumble of rose colored tresses.

I didn’t know what had caused Kiko to run out the door the moment this woman had arrived, I felt a little guilty thinking this, but I was glad Kiko had left because this woman was entrancing. The bartender handed her a drink, a whiskey on the rocks, she tilted her head back and I could see the milky skin of her neck. I felt beads of sweat fall down my neck that had nothing to do with the humidity. As if noticing that I was watching her, she put down her glass, her eyes trapping mine. She had the most bewitching eyes, like sparkling emeralds. She smiled, her lips were full and a nice shade of pink, I thought about how they would feel against mine. I think I smiled back, I’m not sure, I was frozen by her presence.

She was pure seduction, her binding eyes, her plump lips, her dripping curves. She leaned over the bar top again to ask the bartender for something, he nodded and gave her a package she stuffed into her purse. I wanted her to look my way again, and suddenly I got my wish. She locked eyes with me, her emerald gaze trapped me, the air around her seemed to vibrate, she moved like water, fluid and graceful, desire permeated from her in waves. I was caught in her spell, I stood up without thinking and took a step towards her, she walked past me, her scent hit me like a punch in the gut, she smelled of something sweet and tangy with a hint of spice, like tangerines and cinnamon and something more dangerous. My eyes followed her, she turned back, gave me a smirk, crooked her finger at me to follow her, and I did.

I followed her out to the moonless night, she walked behind the bar into the forest in the back. It was dark, and I was having trouble keeping up but she was as sure footed as a cat, like she could see through the darkness. She finally stopped after a few minutes, she threw down her bag and turned to me as I caught up. I couldn’t remember how to breath, she was stunning. I could feel my heart thundering against my chest, she reached out to touch my chest and my knees about gave out.

“What’s your name?” Her voice was smooth as silk, it caressed my ears as she spoke.

“I’m, uh, Kakashi. What about you?” Gods I sounded like I was sixteen flirting for the first time.

She smiled sweetly at me, “You can call me Sakura.” She ran her fingers down my chest, seeming impressed. I did take pride in my body, I knew I was good looking by most standards, but seeing her look me up and down like she was inspecting me, made me feel unsure.

“That’s a pretty name.” She stepped closer to me as she ran her hands down my arms, I was trying really hard to control my breathing. _Gods she’s making me feel like I’m a teenager all over again, I need to get a hold of myself, I’m thirty-two for fucks sakes._

“So I’ve been told. Kakashi, I like the sound of that.” She stepped closer, I could feel her curves on my chest, and the way she annunciated my name, I had to suppress a groan, the way her lips moved, I wanted them on mine.

I breathed out, calming myself, I bent down to whisper in her ear. “Why did you bring me out here Sakura?”

“I think you know why.” She smirked as she reached under my shirt, moving her hands up my stomach. Her hands felt like ice in the Konoha heat.

“Good.” I grabbed the back of her neck and brought my lips down to hers. Fuck she tasted good. Her lips were as soft as I had imagined, her kisses hot, her teeth sharp as she nibble on my lips. We both moaned softly as our tongues reached for each other. I could feel her nails on my skin, her kisses became heavier, I felt drunk from her, my hands moved to her waist as I brought her closer to my body, she pushed me back until my back hit a tree. I grunted, she smiled deliciously as she took off my shirt and dropped it onto the ground. She licked her lips and came back to kiss me, her fingers appreciating my defined chest and stomach.

My head was in a fog, I couldn’t think, all I could focus on was how she felt, my own hands went to her waist reaching for her skin under her shirt. Her mouth moved down to my jaw, she licked where my jaw ended and I shuddered, I really liked that. She giggled, it was like tinkling bells. She licked that spot again, I sighed happily.

“Do you like that Kakashi?” Her voice felt like velvet to my ears. I gulped and nodded. I leaned back feeling the bark on my back, but not caring as she kept licking and nipping at my neck and shoulder. I moved my hands up her flat and firm stomach until I reach the underside of her breasts. I noticed she wasn’t wearing a bra and could feel the softness of her skin with my thumbs. She moaned when my thumbs came close to her nipples. I pressed my fingers into her soft flesh, loving how they gave in to my touch.

Her mouth was moving down my chest, I gasped when she licked my nipple. I looked down and she grinned at me and licked it again. I felt myself growl from deep in my chest as she started to take it between her teeth, my erection was painful caged in my pants. My thumbs stroked her nipples and she moaned in encouragement, I started to tug and pinch at them. I could feel the hardened nubs in my fingers, I wanted to taste them, I wanted her breasts in my mouth. I quickly switched our position pressing her to the tree, I took off her shirt and stood rooted as I took in her curves.

She was petite, her breasts the perfect size for her lean frame, with hard pink nipples. My mouth watered, I ducked down and took one in my mouth. She was mewling as I alternated between her perfect globes. Gods she was beautiful, she gripped my hair and leaned back letting me worship her. My hands followed her curves down to her legs, I found my way under her skirt and went to cup her perky backside, she shifted on her feet pressing herself into my hands.

“You are beautiful.” I breathed out, I moved up to kiss her neck, finding that she whimpered when I licked where her neck and collar met. Her hands left my hair and moved down to her skirt, she unbuckled it and started to pull it down, I helped her take it off. I groaned, I sank to my knees and left heavy kisses on her stomach, she was breathing hard as I got closer to her core. Her smell was intoxicating, it dulled my senses, the only thing I knew existed was this woman in front of me.

She lifted her leg and put it over my shoulder giving me a view of her dripping heat. I dove in, pressing my nose to her mound, letting her musk fill me. “Gods you smell so good.”

“Taste me.” She commanded. I stuck out my tongue, dipping it past her folds, I moaned, she was the most exquisite thing I had ever tasted. I heard her whimper above me, the sound filled me with lust. I started licking finding her little pearl at the top, I gently suckled on it, she gasped and sighed as I kept alternating between sucking and licking. I could hear her breathing change, her breathes were getting shallower, her moans louder.

She brought her hands back to my hair guiding me where she wanted me to go, I brought my hands up and teased her entrance, she bucked her hips at the new sensation. My cock was twitching with need, with my free hand I undid the button and zipper and reached down to pull out my throbbing member. I sighed in relief as I softly stroked myself. I pressed my fingers inside of her dripping heat, she cried out in pleasure as I hooked my fingers inside of her and started to move them while still playing with her clit.

I got my fingers nice and wet from her arousal and switched hands, smearing her juices over my cock for lubrication as I fisted myself while I pleasured her. I looked up to her eyes, she was watching me intently, her bottom lip between her teeth. I started to move my fingers faster and harder, I bit down gently on her button, she leaned her head back and groaned.

“Oh fuck that feels so good Kakashi.” She was panting, I could tell she was close to climaxing, her insides were fluttering around my fingers, she was trembling. With a movement faster than I could react to, I was pushed down on the ground, she climbed on top of me and without preamble sunk my cock into her pussy.

I cried out in surprise and pleasure, “Oh fuck Sakura! Nngghh!”  

She arched her back as she filled herself with me, “Oh Kakashi! You are so big!”

I’m not going to lie, hearing that is always an ego boost, I knew I was blessed but its always nice seeing such a beautiful creature enjoying my cock. She moved over me, sliding herself easily up and down, I reached between her legs and stroked her clit. She screamed and started to move faster and faster. I couldn’t stop staring at the way her breasts bounced with the movement of her body. Soon she arched her back, I felt her inner walls clamp down around me, and she screamed out in ecstasy. I could see the ripples of her orgasm flow through her body.

“Yes baby, cum for me. Cum hard.” I pushed her down and shoved myself deep into her. She was sobbing out as the waves rolled through her. I slowed down when I noticed she was coming down from her peak.

She opened her jade eyes, bent down and kissed me softly. “Oh that was good.”

“It looked like it was good.” I brushed her hair to the side, I wanted to see her face. “But it’s my turn now.” I lifted her off, there was a fallen tree near us, I signaled to it “Bend over.” She licked my lips and went over to it, she got on her knees and grabbed on to the bark for leverage. “You are so fucken sexy Sakura.” I growled as I saw her get in position, she looked back at me with pure lust in her emerald eyes. It was my undoing, I got on my knees behind her, I ran my hands down her porcelain back, I bent over her and gave her shoulders and back a few kisses. She shuddered underneath me, I pressed my hardness over her mound, coating myself with her wetness.

She moved her hips, encouraging me to take her. So I did. I had a firm hold of her hips and I shoved myself as deep as I could and kept slamming myself into her, she was crying out into the night as I had my way with her. I didn’t slow down, I wanted to take her deep and fast, I wanted to make her scream my name as I fucked her hard. I heard a crack and noticed she was gripping the tree trunk so hard, she had torn a chunk off. Had I been in my right mind I would have though it odd, but in this particular moment it just filled me with pride that she couldn’t control her own strength as I used her for my pleasure.

She was begging, sobbing out my name, “Kakashi! Oh gods!” I reached forward until I found her clit and moved my fingers in strong circular motions, she screamed again, bucking her hips into mine. “Oh fuck Kakashi don’t stop! I’m about to cum again!”

I was certainly not going to stop, but hearing her beg, it brought me closer to the edge. Then for the second time I felt her body convulse as she orgasmed. I don’t know why I did it, but I grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back and offered her the inside of my other wrist, she grabbed it and pressed her lips to it. I felt a small sting and then a flood of pleasure. I screamed out as I climaxed, releasing my cum deep inside of her. As my orgasm started to ebb, she was licking my wrist soothingly. I sighed in contentment and leaned against what was left of the tree trunk. I pulled up my pants and zipped myself up as I caught my breath.

In my haze I noticed another woman come out of the darkness, this one was tall, long straight blond hair with piercing blue eyes. She walked up to Sakura, there was a look of irritation.

“There you are, I was looking for you. Did you get it?” The blonde glanced down at me, but I was too spent to care.

Sakura was putting on her panties and skirt, “Yes I got it. I’ll be right there.”

The blonde bent down and sniffed me. “What is up with you and this one? We aren’t supposed to feed off of them over and over you know.”

Sakura pulled on her top. She bent down and licked my lips and finished with a kiss light as air. “I know but I like this one. In all the hundreds of years of my life I think this one is my favorite so far.”

The blonde groaned in displeasure, “Well hurry up and wipe his memory again so we can get going.”

I knew what they were saying but in my clouded mind, I wasn’t comprehending, wipe my memory? Feeding? Hundreds of years? I looked down at my wrist and noticed two puncture wounds that were already fading.

I looked up and was met with her beautiful emerald eyes.

I woke up in my car. I looked at my watch, it was one in the morning, I had a headache, I must have drank too much. I turned over the key and the engine sprang to life, I started driving home. I saw a green light, and suddenly a flash of emerald eyes passed my thoughts and a deep sense of longing filled me, and then it was quickly gone, making me feel like it had been part of a dream.

It was weeks later that I ended up back at this dive bar, the bartender gave me my drinks without wanting to talk and I appreciated that. As soon as it turned dark, she walked in, the most beautiful woman that I had ever laid eyes on, her emerald eyes sparkling, I had never seen eyes so bewitching. She walked past me and with a crook of her fingers I was at her mercy.

 


End file.
